The Multiverse Tournament!
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: A god-like entity has summoned various warriors from across the multiverse to fight in the greatest tournament ever known and YOU get to decide who will be summoned to fight! Rules inside! Let the games begin!
1. Chapter 1

The multiverse is mass and infinitely expanding filled with unique beings from historical legends to the very depths of the supernatural and beyond...

Yet in the middle of all parallel universes lies a place where I happen to reside, an empty universe where I am everything and everything is me. I have no name but I have been called many things such as God, Jesus, Zeus, etc but in this universe I hold a tournament every century and the winner is granted any one wish of their heart's desire.

I hold out my hand and in the span of a moment I gigantic collaseum appears like that of what humans called in their time of the Romans but this one is outfitted with various technologies from across the multiverse including a field changer, power dampeners, force fields, and the like.

"It is time to summon those who will represent their respective universes..." I say as I hold my hand out and a thunderstorm appears causing lightning to strike the ground of the arena as figures are made out.

"It is time..."

_All right here's how this works, send in a review to this chapter of who you'd like to be summoned to participate in the tournament and it can be from anything! Marvel, DC, Square, Sega, Capcom, Dark Horse etc including all their respective alternate universes. Then once I've gotten a sizable amount of people I will each week have a match-up between two of the chosen fighters and I will decide the outcome and will not be biased. You may root for whoever but you won't know until you read the chapter! Also for combatants anything goes even death but nothing gruesome and they will be resurrected after the fight._

_Also try to pick some interesting fighters and I will be on hand to make special exhibition matches if you want a particular match-up!_

_I look forward to what you come up with!_

LET THE GAMES BEGIN! 


	2. Beast Boy Vs Ryu

_I'd like thank everyone for reviewing and sending me fighters! I plan to pick two at random and these are the first to fight in the very 1st round of the tournament!_

* * *

The Multiverse Tournament:

Chapter 1: Beast Boy Vs Ryu

The lightning fades revealing the first pair of many combatants to follow.

The first is someone with green skin and pointy ears wearing an purple suit. "Dude, how'd we get here?" He asks with a puzzled look on his face. The other warrior opens his eyes from his meditation, apparently I caught him in the middle of a mental exercise.

I cast a spell over myself allowing them to see me as a normal 21 year old male with green eyes and spiky brown hair and wearing a blue short sleave t-shirt and blue jeans.

I speak with a semi-deep voice with a small echo but overall a normal teenage voice.

"Greetings! You've been summoned to take part in a once in a lifetime opportunity with the winner having their greatest desire granted! It's called The Multiverse Tournament and it only occurs once every century of course you do not have to participate if you do not wish to and I shall send you back but you will lose your only chance of obtaining the ultimate prize."

The warrior with the red headband takes his opportunity to speak.

"And who will I be fighting exactly?" He asks.

"Many fighters like yourself from across many universes. Some similar to your own, others vastly different. The tech I have assembled shall allow me to simulate any kind of battlefield or effects I wish or at your request."

The green one's ear spike at the prospect of a tournament involving many fighters.

"I'm game! Name's Beast Boy." He says.

The red headband warrior nods. "Ryu."

I smile. "I'll take that as a yes then!" I fly over to the atmosphere generator. "Computer, generate a lush jungle for our combatants!"

In an instant foliage, trees, vines, and thick jungle are everywhere.

"Ready?" I say.

Beast Boy and Ryu both nod.

"BEGIN!" I shout.

"Time for a change!" Beast Boy says as he shrinks to a field mouse and begins to scamper about to sneak up on Ryu.

"Where'd you go?" He asks as he looks around but fails to notice Beast Boy transforming into an elephant and is smacked halfway across the jungle by it's tusk.

Ryu gets up dazed but quickly shakes it off. "Hadoken!" He says as he unleashes a ball of blue flame at Beast Boy who again changes into a mouse to avoid the attack before turning into a T-Rex and rampaging his way across to Ryu.

Ryu smiles.

He crouches down and charges another blue ball ans as Beast Boy gets into range He launches the attack. "Shinku Hadoken!" He says as he hits the snout of the T-Rex and cause him to flip over onto it's stomach.

"Give up. You can't win." Ryu says.

Turning back into his normal form Beast Boy launches back and becomes a huge ape and smacks Ryu with his fists sending him into the wall.

Ryu quickly recovers and attacks Beast Boy with a flurry of punches and kicks each charged with a blue flame dealing major damage to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy falls to the ground breathing heavily.

"Don't have a lot of energy left. Maybe enough for one more..." He says as he turns into a Woolly Mammoth and charges Ryu.

"Time to put my all into this attack..."

Ryu charges another blue flame and concentrates it. "SUPER...SHORYUKEN!"

Ryu charges Beast Boy before jumping into him and planting the flame which as it makes contact explodes in a huge blaze of blue light completely obliterating Beast Boy.

Ryu lands and examines the crater that contains the now blackened skeleton of Beast Boy. "I didn't mean to kill him!" He said the full extent of the situation hitting him.

I smile. "Don't worry Ryu! He's not dead. Those under my protection cannot die in fact look."

Ryu looks and sees the skeleton moving as in a flash there stands Beast Boy completely whole as if nothing happened to him.

"Who what when where how?!" He says looking around frantickly. I laugh. "It's okay Beast Boy your safe! No one dies in my tournament hense why I allow killing. The loser will be resurected at the end of the fight. Speaking of which, computer revert to normal!"

The jungle disappears and just leaves Ryu and Beast Boy. "The winner of the 1st round is...RYU!"

Ryu quickly collects his composure and bows but Beast Boy carried a look of anger. I stare at him.

"Beast Boy, you lost fair and square and shake hands." Beast Boy begrudgingly shakes Ryu's hand. "It was a good fight." Ryu said.

I smile again. "Ryu will now advance and Beast Boy will join the stands!" I say as he is telaported to the stands and filled with his favorite food and drinks which to my tastes (if I had any) was all Tofu products.

"Ryu you may retire to the stands as well and enjoy the following fights until your called for again." I state.

Ryu walks away satisfied and waits for him to be called again.

"Now for the next contenders..." I say as I raise my hand and two more bolts of lightning strike the ground...

* * *

_And things are underway! Keep sending reviews and I hope I wrote everyone in character!_

_Until next time, later! _


End file.
